Goku and Videl
by son Patrick
Summary: When Videl first meets Goku she falls for his cunning looks. will she give into temptation?


Disclaimer: this is a porn! Major slash! Be aware!  
  
I do not own db/z/gt.  
  
Authors Note: This is a fic made entirely for Amy Hirosaka. It is written through the  
  
eyes of Videl.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
I knocked on the door. Today was going to be the night. I was going to Gohan's.  
  
The first time ever!  
  
The door open, "Well, hey there. I'm Goku!" he said giving me his hand, "And you  
  
must be Videl!"  
  
Who was this man? He was beefy. Really beefy. Looked stronger than Gohan. And  
  
he looked sexier.  
  
Gohan came up and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"I'm sorry Videl. That was my dad. He gets uh excited around guests." He  
  
explained.  
  
I walked in. There was his dad sitting on one end of the table. His mother sitting to  
  
his left, and Gohan to his right.  
  
Gohan stood up. Pulled me chair out. I sat down and half-smiled at him half-smiled  
  
at his dad.  
  
We sat there for a few moment. A few long moments until.  
  
"Smoke!" his dad yelled.  
  
"My food!" His mother yelled and ran to the kitchen.  
  
Gohan slumped down. He wasn't enjoying my meeting his parents.  
  
A few minutes went by and the smoke cleared. His mom came in to the dinning  
  
room. Sat at the table and mumbled, "the foods ruined."  
  
"Take out?" asked his dad.  
  
They all looked at me. I guess they all thought I was used to the best of the best. I  
  
really wasn't. "Take out's good, but, won't that be a long walk for Chichi? All the  
  
way into town." I looked around, "and you don't seem to have a phone."  
  
"No, no. My mom's ok." Gohan said.  
  
"Well, maybe you should go with her Gohan. Just to make sure. And in the  
  
meantime, I'll get acquainted with your father." I said.  
  
Gohan leaned closer, and whispered. "Are you sure?"  
  
I blushed. "Yes. I'm sure he's a very nice man."  
  
"All right." Gohan said and without a second thought was out the door.  
  
A few more minutes went by. His father grew even more irresistible as the night  
  
went on. I new I had to have him. I had to love him. Physically, I mean.  
  
"Wow, it sure is hot in here." I said while taking off my shirt. I revealed underneath  
  
that I had a very tight white shirt. "I need water."  
  
I walked over to the sink and "accidently" splashed water on myself. "Oh, no." I  
  
said loudly enough for him to hear.  
  
He came in. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Look." I said showing him my now tight see-throw shirt. It looked like I had only a  
  
bra on. Now most people don't know but even though I am very small doesn't mean  
  
I don't pack a big package. "It so wet and ughhh." I said taking off my shirt and  
  
throwing it away. Now I only did have a bra on.  
  
"Um," he started. He didn't know what to say. "Those are nice."  
  
"Oh these?" I asked looking down and grabbing them. "There nothing. I bet your's  
  
are better."  
  
I walked over to him and ripped off his shirt. His chest was muscular and hairless.  
  
Good. I licked his nipple, "yummy", I slowed caressed all the way down his chest,  
  
over his ripped stomach. I bent down on my knees and tore his belt away with my  
  
teeth. His pants, which can't stay up without his belt dropped. I grabbed his butt, his  
  
very firm, very nice, very yummy butt and I dropped his pants. He had a hard on. A  
  
very big hard on. A very nice hard on.  
  
I opened my mouth. Very wide. Grabbed his sack and inserted his penis in my  
  
mouth. I massaged it with my tongue. I toke it out. I looked up at him. "You like?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He grabbed my head, shoved it on his dick. I bobbed up, he  
  
pushed down. I massaged. He smiled and whispered "yes". I bobbed up, he pushed  
  
down. We did this for about fifteen seconds then we got faster. I gummed my lips,  
  
bit down gently and started to bob up and down faster. He let go of my head. I  
  
continued to bob. I could feel it. In the stem of his penis. It was cumming. It felt like  
  
a lot.   
  
"YES!" He screamed and came all into my mouth. It was a lot. More then I had  
  
expected. It was hard to swallow and didn't taste good. But I managed and he was  
  
happy.  
  
Through Goku's eyes:  
  
She was great. Twice as good as Chichi. No, 5 time, no even better. At least 10 times as good as  
  
Chichi. This must have been her first suck off and yet awesome. Well she gave me hers now its  
  
time for to give her mine.  
  
  
  
She was still on her knees so I picked her up. She had a skirt that has a tie on the back of it. I  
  
grabbed a string and pulled it. Her whole skirt dropped. I picked her up, off the ground so she  
  
was at eye level. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I spun around so her back was facing the  
  
wall.   
  
I slammed her against it as well as penetrating her. It was hard. She was obviously a virgin. I liked  
  
virgin. There more fun. I slammed her again. She gave a little yelp. Again. Yelp. Again. Yelp. She  
  
got into it and stopped rubbing her hand over my chest. She brought her head in close to my neck  
  
and started sucking on it.  
  
BANG!  
  
She sucked harder.  
  
BANG!  
  
I banged harder.  
  
BANG  
  
Harder! Harder!  
  
BANG!  
  
Yes. Yes. It was cumming. It was cumming!  
  
BANG!  
  
What? It stopped. It just stopped cumming. I was getting softer. What was this. My BANG'S!  
  
were reduced to nothing stronger than a bang.   
  
Bang.   
  
No yelp, no sucking. She was losing it. I was losing it. I felt lower. There was evidence of her  
  
becoming wet but only a little. She had stopped. I felt my shaft. It was small, well as small as it is  
  
with no hard on.  
  
Bang.  
  
It actually hurt. It was too soft. I know.  
  
BANG!  
  
I wrapped my hand around my penis and started banging again.  
  
BANG!  
  
It was thick. She was becoming wet and I was becoming hard again!  
  
BANG!  
  
It was cumming again it was cumming and it wasn't stopping.  
  
BANG!   
  
Only one more.........  
  
BANG!  
  
I came. The joyfullness of it all. It was back for the second time of the night. Yes, yes, yes.  
  
I came out and wiped off. She wiped off, too. She was happy. It looked like she was waiting for  
  
this.  
  
We got dressed.  
  
"So what was your name again?" she asked.  
  
"Goku, I'm goku." 


End file.
